Many telecommunications services utilize time division protocols such as E-carrier and T-carrier protocols. For example, E-carrier systems allocate bandwidth or timeslots for a voice call for the entire duration of the call. Thus, E-carrier systems provide high call quality since the bandwidth and system latency is constant and predictable. However, this also increases the cost of utilizing E-carrier systems due to the persistent allocation of bandwidth. In particular, individuals and small business often find the cost of an E-carrier service to be cost-prohibitive despite its benefits.